


The Big Bang

by why_not_sabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -Ish, Barebacking, Bottom Gabriel, First Time, Gabriel snapped himself lubed is what I mean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, This is probably terrible I'm really sorry, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/pseuds/why_not_sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only fill a baloon so much before it blows on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the anon who prompted this and probably thought they'd been forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+anon+who+prompted+this+and+probably+thought+they%27d+been+forgotten), [hummingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/gifts).



> Written for a prompt sent to Sabriel Smut Saturday a lifetime ago (sorry!) on blow-sabriel-blow.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing porn, despite of the amount I've read of it, hehe. So if y'all would be so kind to tell me what you think of it and/or any constructive criticisms, that'd be great ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'ed, self-revised. Title from The Big Bang by Rock Mafia because I think the lyrics are kinda fitting, and the song is cool.

       

 

 

       It’s been 3 months since Gabriel got back from the dead and showed up in a spectacular fashion in the Bunker. Dean had been pissed, Sam had been shocked, and then relieved (he’d never told Dean, but he had always considered himself guilty for the death of the Archangel). And when Dean noticed how content his brother was to have that undead, begrudging ally there with them, he swallowed his anger and agreed to let Gabriel live with them.

 

       Gabriel and Dean, predictably, bickered all day long: Dean hated Gabriel’s pranks and teasing and general doucheness, and Gabriel loved to do things to piss Dean off. Sam often had to play referee with those two, and soon enough he was sick and tired to say “Please stop with this shit, I wanna sleep” or “I want to watch the TV in peace for _one day_ ” or yet, “I can’t do my research if you are in a 5-year-old maturity pissing contest, please let me do my job, and go back to yours, people are dying, remember?”, all of it accompanied by an infamous bitchface. And everytime Dean was reminded of the fact that there were lives to be saved he backed off and tried his best to go back to work, albeit waringly. And Gabriel, too, would stop annoying Dean...

 

       ... And start turning his attention on Sam. Not that Gabriel hadn’t noticed the younger Winchester before, but he wasn’t as good to annoy as Grumpychester. No, he always thought Sam was _entertaining_  in a different way. So he sit around while they worked, eyeing Sam up and down with a hungry look - always when Dean wasn’t paying attention, though -, and flirted dirty with him at every possible opportunity.

 

       Gabriel knew Sam was getting more tempted every time, knew Sam was starting to really want him, and that his resolve was weaking a little with every comment or dirty look Gabriel sent him. But his seduction was going slow, thanks to Sam’s experience with resisting temptations and the fact that Dean was just around the corner at every possible moment, and it wasn’t long before Gabriel was frustrated as hell in more ways than one.

 

       So he stepped up his game: since Dean wouldn’t leave them alone for long, and Sam obviously wouldn’t do anything with Gabriel while his brother was in the room, everytime Dean went to the bathroom or take a call outside or whatever Gabriel would start touching Sam. Kisses up his neck, jaw bites - Sam loved those, though he’d valiantly try to repress his noises -, bites and sucklings in his earlobe, licks across his collarbone... And groping. No matter what else he did, Gabriel would grab Sam through his jeans and start massaging his length, slow and torturously, letting the friction madden Sam with every stroke. But he would always stop just before Dean came in again, leaving Sam flushed and flustered and frustrated as fuck. Not to mention pissed that he couldn’t go back to concentrate in whatever he was doing before, not for a good while anyway.

 

       It all came to a point in a little town’s public library, a dusty, old and weirdly bigger-than-average place, where Sam was sent to research whatever was killing only married women. He was there for three hours already, stuck, tense, alone and bored, when Gabriel popped in, sucking enthusiastically on a cherry red lollipop. That was all Sam could take.

 

       Before Gabriel could utter a full ‘hello’, Sam had gotten out of his chair, grabbed Gabriel by his jacket and was dragging him towards the nearest shelf. “I’ve had enough of your teasing, Gabriel, I can’t take this anymore” said him, voice full of the frustration he’d been carrying for weeks. “Do you have any idea what are you doing to me?” His breathing was harsh.

 

       Gabriel, have been taken by complete surprise, could only stare up at Sam with a mouth open out of shock. And then what Sam had said caught up to him, so he made the lollipop vanish and licked his lips, barely thinking, before grabbing the hunter by the neck and kissing the daylights out of him. It was a wild kiss, vigorous, full of tongue and bitten lips and _lust_ , and Sam barely stopped to catch his breath before ravishing Gabriel’s neck. Good gods, but feeling all the force the hunter was using on him, pinning him by the waist against the shelf (Shelf! They were still in public, holy moly) and hickeying his neck for all his worth turned Gabriel the hell on. Sam was only human, he shouldn’t have been able to do any of this, but _fuck_ , this situation was much better than whatever he’d hoped to rise out of him with all the teasing, and it was all he could do to hold on while Sam went to unbutton his pants and grab Gabriel’s shaft to start pumping it slow and steady, running his thumb under the head and gathering precome to ease his way.

 

       Gabriel’s breath was laboured and his hair was disheveled in no time, and when Sam took a step back to look at him the archangel could see the human wasn’t looking much better: his pupils were blown wide, he was flushed all the way down to his neck, and there was one massive erection tenting his pants. He was eyeing the trickster like he was dinner, and Sam was starving.

 

       “Turn around, Gabriel” Sam’s voice was low and serious, and his eyes glinted dangerously. Gabriel couldn’t hold in his whimper at that; but even then, he considered staying still, not doing as Sam demanded just to see how far he could push the human’s patience.

 

       He guessed some of his intentions must have shown in his face, because all of a sudden Sam grabbed Gabriel and turned him until he could pin him chest-down on the table, amidst all the books and on top of the papers, with both feet planted firmly on the ground.

 

       “You are _really_  underestimating the size of my frustration, Gabriel. I wouldn’t push it an inch further if I were you” Sam whispered low, slow and threatening into his ear, and try as he might, the Archangel couldn’t stop the shiver that went through his vessel at that tone. And he knew that he was allowing Sam to pin him to a old cheap wooden desk, he knew _Sam_  knew that, but damn if he wasn’t enjoying the hell out of this little power game.

 

       And it was time to step it up.

 

       “Or what?” The Trickster answered equally low.

 

       He heard the human’s breath catch before Sam pulled away and Gabriel felt his pants being pushed down to his ankles in one drop, followed by the sounds of a clanking belt and a zipper opening. Gabriel could also hear Sam’s breath speading up, and his own cock let out a drop of precome at that.

 

       But all sounds stopped after that, and Sam wasn’t making any movement as far as Gabriel could see.

 

       “You seriously came this far just to stop now, Winchester?” Gabriel said, his tone of voice teasing, hoisting himself up with his arms and turning back to look. Only, now it was Gabriel’s turn to stutter his - unnecessary - breathing.

 

       Sam was standing there, even more flushed, eyes scouring Gabriel up and down, and jerking his (Dad above, _humongous_ ) cock slowly and steady, like he forgot he was even doing it. And the look in his eyes… The immense lust was still there, but now there was something a little more tender and intense. It was a look of pure want. Gabriel felt his mouth dry, and his grace flare. Then there was a noise coming from one of their throats (neither was sure whose), and Sam’s apparent spell was broken.

 

       He approached Gabriel again, gripping his hip under his shirt with one hand, and then slowly he circled a finger around his exposed hole with the other one. Gabriel dropped his chest to the table again and clutched the edge of it, knowing that they were about to start now. And sure enough, Sam’s finger slowly and persistently entered his hole, but only up to the first knuckle. And then it went out. Then in again. Then out. And again and again, each time deeper than the previous one, before Sam glanced up and asked, voice taut, “Please tell me you don’t need lube or a condom”, before withdrawing his finger completely.

 

       And that’s when Gabriel exhaled a breath along with the rest of his patience. “Of course not, you ginormous moron, now would you _get in me_  before I do something drastic?”, his voice strained.

 

       Sam smirked at the dramatics before taking himself in one hand and getting into Gabriel, smoothly and hotly, using the hand at the trickster’s hip to steady his movements and, to be frank, to hold himself up for a bit. Neither of them could hold their moans in. Gabriel was so hot and so tight, and after Sam bottomed out he stopped for a few seconds, just enough to brace himself and whisper into Gabriel’s ear, “Either you snap us soundproof, or be quiet now”. And at that moment he pulled himself back slowly, almost slipping out completely, before pushing himself back in all at once, making Gabriel hold in one loud moan. Then the angel barely had time to snap them quiet before Sam started to build a quick, almost punishing rhythm, like he couldn’t hold himself back anymore now that he was inside Gabriel.

 

       And Gabriel couldn’t make himself quiet after that, either: each deep thrust Sam hammered inside pushed a noise from inside of him. Everything he was feeling increased the ripples of pleasure coursing through him, even if he knew that the corner of the table should be hurting his hands and thighs, that Sam’s hands would be leaving bruises into the tender flesh of his vessel’s hips with the way he was gripping them (and Gabriel subconsciously moaned louder at the thought of that), Gabriel could only hold on and feel the pleasure, moaning like a paid whore and letting out sounds he’d never heard from himself before.

 

       Sam wasn’t faring much better himself. He was immensely grateful that Gabriel made them soundproof, because with the way he was groaning and gasping, and how the table was groaning under them he was sure there was no way the librarian at the front desk wouldn’t hear them. It had been years since he’d done something this reckless, and he couldn’t recall having let himself go like that with anyone else. Suffice to say, he felt better than in Heaven - the irony of this thought had not escaped him -, and he heard himself get louder and louder the more the pressure built, moaning wantonly now he was nearing his orgasm, and that’s when Gabriel arched his back on an attempt of meeting the human’s every thrust and let out a “Sam, Sam, _please_ -” in a stuttering voice.

 

       Sam felt something snap within him at the sound of that, and he let out one long deep moan, his orgasm rushing suddenly. He let himself fall over the angel’s back, breathing deeply into Gabriel’s neck and ‘a-ah’ing when he felt Gabriel’s inner muscles milking him dry. He only let up when he heard the archangel beneath him say his name again pleadingly, adjusting himself so he could grip the other’s weeping hard cock in his hand and jack him quickly and smoothly.

 

       It wasn’t long before Gabriel came gasping the hunter’s name, all over the research papers, Sam’s hand and his own stomach. He could feel, more than the rush of his vessel’s blood, the energy still tingling through his very grace. He was frankly impressed that this quick experience with Sam was able to reach that deep, but at that moment he was too blissed out to bother figuring that out; instead, he had a table to slump over and a fucked-out hunter to kiss.

 

...

 

 

 

  
       [They stayed at the library semi-clothed and come-dirty for longer than they thought. They only separated when they heard a high pitched scream followed by a cry of “ARGH, MY EYES!” coming from down the hall. Dean couldn’t look at them straight in the eyes for a week.]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post with the original prompt can be found [here](http://blow-sabriel-blow.tumblr.com/post/125038546283/sss-gabe-knows-when-sam-is-alone-and-takes)


End file.
